rubah
by Zahri Phantom
Summary: Sumarry : kemalasan ku memandang orang lain membuatku tak mengetahui sebuah masalah yang sangat perih. kenyataan sebuah persahabatan yang koyak membuatku ingin mengembalikan ikatan itu
1. Chapter 1

**~rubah~**

 **Sumarry : kemalasan ku memandang orang lain membuatku tak mengetahui sebuah masalah yang sangat perih. kenyataan sebuah persahabatan yang koyak membuatku ingin mengembalikan ikatan itu...**

 **chapter 1**

 **pairing : Araragi koyomi X senjougahara Hitagi X oikura sodachi**

 **Rate : T**

 **genre : friendship, romance**

 **disclaimer : Nisio Isin**

 **anime : monogatari series**

**-Ruang kelas**

Tersenyum dalam kerutan tak senang di wajahnya. Mungkin tak begitu juga apa yang di pikirkan teman temanku terhadap dia. Sorot matanya yang tajam , sikap penuh cueknya dan enggan untuk bersama yang lain itulah penyebabnya.

dengan jarak yang jauh dari tempat duduknya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dia duduk di depan sendiri dekat meja guru sedangkan aku di belakang sendiri. Ku selalu melihatnya walaupun ku sendiri agak malas melihatnya.

"hey, senjougahara.. sudah waktunya istirahat. Ikut ke kantin bersama kami yuk" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut di ikat twin tail  
 _"aah~ ada yang akan terluka lagi"_ pikirku..

tiba tiba  
 **Brakk..  
** suara hentakan meja terdengar dari arah mereka  
"terimakasih ketua kelas, oikura-san. Aku tidak nyaman jika makan bersama orang seperti mu.. lebih baik ku mati kelaparan jika aku harus menemanimu ke kantin. Jadi maaf ya oikura-san" senyum meremehkan sangat jelas terukir di raut wajah senjougahara.

dengan menundukan kepala. Oikura terlihat kecewa dengan perkataan senjougahara. Dari awal masuk Sma ini, kata kata senjougahara sangatlah menyakitkan.

"khukhu.. kau tidak berubah ya." Oikura berbalik seraya tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan ruang kelas ini.  
tak berapa lama setelah oikura meninggalkan kelas. Terlihat senjougahara menundukan kepalanya.

 _"tunggu.. apa yang telah terjadi antara .. sudahlah, ini juga bukan urusan ku"_ mungkin terrlalu lama memikirkan mereka. Sampai diriku sendiri tak memikirkan suara perutku yang menandakan kelaparan ini.

melihat waktu istirahat kurang dari 10 menit, dengan bergegas menuju kantin untuk membeli beberapa roti pengganjal perut agar diriku bisa mengikuti pelajaran sebentar lagi.

 **-taman sekolah**

Namaku Araragi koyomi. Siswa tahun pertama SMA Naoetsu. Jika jenis laki laki di dunia, mungkin aku ada di peringkat paling bawah dari kumpulan laki laki biasa. Tak ada yang special dariku dan juga kehidupan di kelas ku saat ini cukup membosan kan, namun tak kan ku ceritakan semua nya.

"lumayan juga hasilnya hari ini, aku dapat sebungkus roti dan sebotol air" ucapku sembari melangkah dari kantin menuju ke kelasku. Namun ketika ku melewati jalan di taman, ku lihat seorang gadis telah terduduk termenung di bawah pohon sakura. Dengan dua kotak bekal berwarna cerah itu.

"nah Araragi.." ucap oikura dari tempatnya duduk melambaikan tangan ke arahku.  
dan ku pun berjalan mendekatinya "oikura.. ada perlu apa?" ucapku berdiri di sampingnya

 **#plak…**  
tangan oikura tiba tiba melayang ke punggungku dan ku merasakan nyeri di punggungku "ittai…" jeritku pelan  
"araragi-kun… tak perlu se-sopan itu xixixixixixiixi…" tawa kecil oikura terukir jelas di wajahnya  
"kau darimana araragi-kun, dari kantin kah?" lanjut oikura sembari ia memasukan kotak bekal miliknya ke dalam tas kecil.

"tunggu, oikura… kau memanggilku dan tiba tiba kau memukul ku. Eh… sekarang kau Tanya seperti itu. Apakah kau itu polisi di jalan dan aku pengendara motor yang melanggar lau lintas kah?" ucapku dengan cepat

"ne.. araragi-kun, kau ternyata cukup cerewet dan juga perumpamaan kata kata mu itu cukup membingungkan saja." Balas oikura sembari berdiri "yuk.. bentar lagi kelas dimulai.." lanjutnya dan berjalan ke arah kelas.

"oikura.. hubunganmu dengan senjougahara itu apa?" tanyaku ke oikura. Namun bila di Tanya mengapa ku mengatakan ini. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Rasanya kata kata ini keluar sendiri karena penasaran yang mendalam di pikiranku

tidak ku duga oikura berbalik engan senyum manisnya ke arahku " kita hanya teman koq…"  
dunia terasa berhenti dan angin musim semi berhembus, terlalu berlebihan diriku ini. Tapi benar ada nya apa yang kurasakan ini.

oikura sodachi.. apa yang terjadi perasaan ku ini padamu.

To be continue **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**~rubah~**

Sumarry : kemalasan ku memandang orang lain membuatku tak mengetahui sebuah masalah yang sangat perih. kenyataan sebuah persahabatan yang koyak membuatku ingin mengembalikan ikatan itu...

 **chapter 2**

 **pairing : Araragi koyomi X senjougahara Hitagi X oikura sodachi**

 **Rate : T**

 **genre : friendship, romance**

 **disclaimer : Nisio Isin**

 **anime : monogatari series**

 **kamar kediaman Araragi  
**  
"kita hanya teman"

bayangan senyuman nya membekas di benak ku. Kejadian di sekolah tadi membuatku benar benar tak habis pikir.  
sudahlah aku lelah lebih baik ku baringkan diriku di tempat tidurku.  
dengan kamar sederhana penuh dengan barang barang warna kuning kesukaan ku membuatku nyaman. Sesuatu yang aman di rumah ini.

"onii-chan.. turunlah.. waktunya makan malam" teriakan adik ku paling kecil membuatku benar benar pusing. Araragi tsukihi, gadis smp ketika di rumah selalu menggunakan kimono khas Kyoto

"onii-chan.. turunlah.. ibu dan ayah menunggu…" teriakan satunya lagi yang paling mengganggu ku, adik tertua ku. Araragi Karen. Sangat berbeda jauh dari adik nya. Kebanyakan dalam diri Karen seperti laki laki, mungkin ini disebut tomboy di kalangan remaja.

di saat ini aku tak kan menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang adik adik ku. Karena ku menyerah dengan suara teriakan adik adik ku. Aku pun turun dan berkumpul di meja makan. Dan saat ini juga tak ada yang perlu di ceritakan  
karena saat ini. Kehidupan biasa seperti keluarga pada normalnya.

 **keesokan harinya**

"ittekimasu.." ucapku sembari keluar rumah menuju sekolah

"itterasai.. onii-chan" bersamaan Tsukihi dan Karen di depan rumah mengantarkan ku berangkat sekolah. Teriakan adik adik ku seperti ini membuatku sedikit bersemangat walau pun hanya sedikit. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan Siscon.

berjalan santai ku menyusuri jalan yang sama dari hari ke hari. Dan juga kemungkinan menjadi jalan yang sama akan ku lalui selama 3 tahun ini. Jarak dari rumah ke SMA Naoetsu lumayan jauh, tapi ini ak membuatku untuk bangun pagi agar diriku tidak terlambat.

Persimpangan jalan ku melihat seseorang dengan seragam sama dengan ku. Murid sama di SMA Naoetsu, kebetulan ku mengenalnya, tapi haruskah aku menyapanya.

"oey.. senjougahara.. ohayou gozaimasu" ku berlari agak cepat untuk mendekatinya. Gadis itu pun berhenti dan menoleh ke aku.

"ah.. ternyata seekor kera tak berbulu memanggilku di pagi hari ini" ucapnya dengan wajah datar dan tatapan yang dingin

"uagghh.." terkejut apa yang dikatakan nya membuatku jatuh ke trotoar dengan tidak keren sama sekali.  
"etto.. senjougahara, maaf jika mengganggu" ucapku sembari berusaha berdiri  
"ah.. tidak apa apa, aku sudah terbiasa di ganggu para kera tak berbulu setiap harinya..tapi hari ini cukup berbeda" ucap nya lagi. Sifatnya dengan blak blak an membuatku agak terganggu juga. Tapi mau gak mau itulah sifatnya

"sebelumnya senjougahara… kita usaikan dulu nama panggilan kera tak berbulu menjadi nama Araragi.. namaku araragi koyomi. Kita sudah sekelas kan, jadi tidak salah nya jika memanggil nama masing masing" ucapku menjelaskan ke senjougahara dengan terburu buru

"untuk apa aku memanggil namamu.. kau ingin selangkah lebih dekat dari ku? Sepertinya kau menyerah saja.. itu hanya ada di mimpimu"

sial, lama kelamaan ini membuat kesabaranku habis haruskah aku mengikatnya dan memasukan dia ke dalam gudang dan melakukan pelecehan kepadanya. Bodoh.. mana mungkin aku melakukan itu..

"sudahlah.. kera tak berbulu sebaiknya kita bergegas ke sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi" lanjutnya dan dia mulai melangkah di depanku menuju sekolah

selama perjalanan ke sekolah suasanya menjadi sangat sepi dan suram. Sesekali ku melirik wajahnya namun dia tetap saja memasang wajah yang sama.  
"senjougahara.. ada apa kau dengan oikura sodachi?" tanyaku coba memecah keheningan  
"ah.. si oikura ketua kelas itu? Dia dan aku satu sekolah waktu smp dulu" cepatnya. Sangat cepatnya dia menjawabnya. Seakan akan senjougahara mengucapkan nya tanpa berfikir dahulu.

"araragi.. mengapa kau menanyakan itu" timpalnya lagi. Tidak pasti dia akan bertanya seperti itu, aku harus mengatakan apa.  
"kemarin, aku melihat senjougahara berbicara dengan oikura" jawabku  
"ohh~" balasnya singkat

ehh.. hanya itu. Dia berkata dengan hemat sekali, jawaban singkat yang membuat beberapa orang merasakan kesal. Aku pun juga sama..

tak terasa percakapan singkat itu sudah mengantarkan aku dan senjougahara di dekat sekolah.  
kami bersama sama memasuki kelas dan masing menuju meja nya masing masing

"araragi-kun.. ohayou" terdengar suara dari belakangku seakan menyapaku, terlihat oikura tersenyum lembut ke arahku dari arah pintu masuk kelas 1-A

"ohayou.. oikura.." balasku sembari melambaikan tangan kearah oikura. Oikura berjalan melewatiku dan menuju tempat duduk nya dan terlihat dia menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran sebentar lagi.

seperti nya aku juga harus mempersiapkan diri. Pelajaran matematika sebentar lagi. Salah satu pelajaran. Eh.. maksudku satu satunya pelajaran yang ku suka.  
tapi aku masih penasaran ada hubungan apa antara senjougahara dan oikura, lain kali saja aku mencari tahunya.

aku merasa sebuah masalah yang unik diantara mereka. Dan juga lumayan juga dari pada ku hanya bermalas malasan saja

to be continue


	3. Chapter 3

**~rubah~**

Sumarry : kemalasan ku memandang orang lain membuatku tak mengetahui sebuah masalah yang sangat perih. kenyataan sebuah persahabatan yang koyak membuatku ingin mengembalikan ikatan itu...

 **chapter** **3**

 **pairing : Araragi koyomi X senjougahara Hitagi X oikura sodachi**

 **Rate : T**

 **genre : friendship, romance**

 **disclaimer : Nisio Isin**

 **anime : monogatari series**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

bayangan terang cukup menyilaukan ku. Seberkas cahaya kan menghangatkan kuu. Kenangan 8 tahun sebelumnya masih membekas  
"koyomi.. bisa kau mengerjakan ini?" sosok mungil menyenandungkan suaranya sembari menunjuk kumpulan rumus rumus matematika di lembaran buku ku

8 tahun lalu, saat ku masih duduk di bangku sekolah SD kelas 4. Kegiatan ku selama liburan musim panas hanya mengikuti seorang gadis menuju reruntuhan rumah tua. Hari demi hari begitu menyenangkan. Menikmati waktu bersama nya dan saat dya menjadi guru sesaat

mataku sungguh silau. Ku pertajam mataku coba melihat lebih jelas sosok di depan. Percuma, hal itu malah lebih menyilaukan dari sebelumnya  
ku coba gapai dia dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu "heyy…" tiba tiba

 **" ARARAGI-KUN!"** muncul suara cukup keras di telingaku  
 **"ARARAGI-KUN.. SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR!"** lanjut suara itu. Kucoba gapai kesadaranku dan..

ah tidak aku ketiduran di kelas. Terlihat jelas wajah kagenui yuzuru sensei di depan mejaku dengan perempatan urat penuh rasa kesal kepadaku di pelipis nya  
"etto.. gomen sensei.." hanya itu yang terucap di bibirku  
"araragi-kun.. aku mengerti jika pelajaranku membosankan.. tapi bisakah kau tidak tidur di waktu aku mengajar?" lanjut kagenui-sensei berucap

tak ada lagi alas an yang kubuat agar sedikit meringankan kesalahan ku di depan kagenui sensei. Pasalnya sang kagenui-sensei seorang guru cukup lama di SMA noaetsu ini yang bertugas sebagai guru pengajar mametika. menurut kabar angin yang bertebaran. sensei termasuk dalam 7 keajaiban SMA noaetsu ini

tahun kemarin ada sekelompok murid berandalan pernah mengacau di kelasnya dan berakhhir babak belur, pikiran pertahanan diriku pun aktif memberitahuku agar tidak membuat masalah untuk waktu ini.

dengan diam dan seolah olah mendngarkan ceramah dari sensei akhirnya masalah ini selesai. Dia pun berjalan menjauh dari depan mejaku dan melangkah ke papan tulis untuk melanjutkan pelajaran yang di berikan nya

sempat ku berfikir. Sebelumnya itu hanya mimpi, bayangan bayangan mungil itu hanya mimpi atau pecahan ingatan ku. Aku pun kurang yakin hal itu.

dengan memandang ke luar jendela ku tetap memikirkan nya. Apakah kelanjutan setelah akhir liburan musim panas itu. Mungkin hanya akan menjadi 7 misteri versi hidupku sendiri.

 **perjalanan pulang**

"araragi-kun.." panggil seseorang dari belakang ku  
"oikura.. konichiwa' sapa ku ke oikura. Sungguh jarang sekali aku melihat oikura sang ketua kelas ada di jam jam pulang seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu sibuk dengan komite komite sekolah.

"konichiwa.. araragi-kun.. kau pulang kearah sini?" Tanya oikura dengan mengibaskan rambut twin tail-nya . ku lihat kedua tangan nya penuh akan barang bawaan nya  
dengan tangan kanan membawa tas sekolah nya dan tangan satunya lagi membawa beberapa kantung bahan makanan

"yup. Aku kearah sini.. setelah persimpangan dua blok dari sini itu rumahku" jawabku dengan senyum ramah  
"dari belanja ya oikura?" tanyaku  
"iya araragi-kun.. sepertinya ku ingin makan sesuatu malam ini" ujar oikura dengan menunjukan barang bawaan nya

"hmm begitu ya.. semangat oikura" coba ku beri dia semangat  
"ah.. maaf araragi kun.. aku harus pulang cepat malam ini, sampai besok disekolah ya" uh.. padahal baru sebentar bertemu. Ternyata di main pergi aja. Melihat oikura berjalan menjauh dan mehlang di persimpangan di depan. _"mungkin ku tanyakan lain kali.."_ batinku

"ada apa Murah **ragi** san" muncul lagi suara imut seperti suara anak Sd dengan muka yang sangat gemesin tapi sikapnya yang menyebalkan.

"nah.. hachikuji… jangan buat nama ku menjadi produk bahan makanan pembuat roti, namaku araragi" yup dia adalah hachikuji, hachikuji mayoi seorang murid Sd pemberani yang gara gara dia berani melawan penjahat sekarang membuatnya terlalu dekat denganku. Dan cerita itu seharusnya tak ku ceritakan saat ini, tapi yang pasti….  
dia sangat menjengkelkan

"maaf.. gak sengaja.." balas hachikuji dengan wajah menggemaskan yang sengaja dibuat buat.  
"tidak.. kau terlihat sengaja.." ucapku lagi menahan rasa gemasku ke padanya, disisi lain aku merasa dia memang sengaja  
"maaf, beneran gak sengaja loh… araragi sayang :* " tidak.. sekarang dia menjawab seperti dia pacarku saja dan lihat pose yang dia buat. Seakan akan ia meminta aku memakan nya dan menelan nya tanpa ku kunyah terlebih dahulu

"araragi san.. sepertinya belakangan hari terakhir kau cukup gelisah" kata katanya menyadarkan ku dari lamunan yang berbahaya tentang dirinya  
meskipun dia masih sd, dia seperti sudah tau segalanya. Sudah berkali kali ku cerita apa yang kurasakan dan dia menanggapinya seperti dia mengerti. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud **dewasa pada usia dini**

bagaimanapun juga aku tak mungkin selalu menceritakan semua nya pada nya "nah hachikuji.. kau tidak merasa berat memakai tas sebesar itu?" tanyaku ke hachikuji, pasalnya setiap hari hachikuji selalu menggendong tas besar berwana merah mudah bermotif anak burung. Jika dilihat sekilas dari samping dia seperti seekor siput lengkap dengan rambut twintail menyerupai antenna tersebut.

"ah tas ini araragi san? Isi tas ini cukup beragam, tak hanya buku pelajaran bahkan baling baling bamboo dan pintu kemana saja ada di dalam nya loh.." jawab hachikuji dengan mempraktekkan penjelasannya seperti seorang ilmuan abad 21

"maksudmu hachikuji.. apa tas mu ini seperti kantong ajaib nya dora*mon" jawabku agak kesal dan membalas seperti seorang nobi*a di serial kartun dora*mon

"haha.. kau tak perlu memikirkan nya araragi san" ah tunggu.. kenapa dia tertawa dengan lelucon garing seperti ini.

"ah iya araragi san.. tadi itu pacarmu ya?" lanjut hachikuji  
"siapa, ah tadi si oikura?" tanyaku coba memastikan pertanyaan nya  
" bukan.. dia ketua kelas ku.." jawabku  
" wah araragi san.. kau tetap masih sendiri ya.. apa tidak kesepian nih di malam minggu" uhh.. sial perkataan nya sungguh menyayat hati. Kebenaran yang di ucapkan itu sungguh tepat sasaran.

selama lebih 16tahun atau sampai ku duduk di bangku sma ini aku sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki seorang pacar  
"apa araragi san menjadi gay dan penyuka sesame jenis" lanjut hachikuji  
"oey oey.. tidak seperti itu juga hachikuji.. bagai manapun juga aku masih suka sama lawan jenis.. mana mungkin aku menyukai sesame jenis.." sangkal ku. Sudahlah aku tidak ingin percakapan ini di lanjutkan. Bisa bisa diriku beneran menjadi pecinta sesama jenis..

akhhhh.. kenapa aku memikirkan nya terlalu dalam. "uh.. hachikuji.. sudah sore.. harusnya kau pulang.. nanti tsunade san mencarimu" ucapku coba untuk mengganti topic pembicaraan  
"ah iya.. aku lupa, ibu malam ini masak kare. Araragi san. Aku ijin pulang duluan, sampai besok ya" dengan membungkuk hormat sopan hachikujipun berlari pergi pulang ke rumahnya

tunggu, tadi aku bertemu dengan oikura. Kenapa aku tidak menayakan padanya.  
sekali lagi hari ini, aku tidak ada kemajuan tentang hal oikura dan senjougahara. Ku coba esok saja ku tanyakan dia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

to be continue


End file.
